Retrouvailles
by NekoNaekkoya
Summary: Zelo a perdu de vue son ami d'enfance, Daehyun. Suite à son déménagement d'il y a plusieurs année, il souhaite alors reprendre contacte avec lui mais va ce heurtait à plusieurs obstacles. Fanfic Yaoi.


Au beau milieu de la campagne en Corée, deux jeunes garçons de 7 ans et 5 ans s'amusent à se courir après. Le soleil se couche et leurs mères respectives les appels pour venir dîner. « A demain » dit le plus âgé des deux à l'autre, le cadet acquiesça la tête avec un grand sourire innocent avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue comme signe d'au revoir.

Zelo se réveillait doucement avec les léchouilles de son chat, après ce doux rêve qui lui faisait se lever avec un sourire mélancolique. Le blondinet s'habillait et descendait les escaliers d'un air mal réveillé pour arriver dans la cuisine où sa mère l'a interpellé vivement.

Mère : Il serait temps que tu lui envoies une lettre ! C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Daehyun, dans 10 jours si je me souviens bien.

Le garçon ne disait rien et restais écouter la tête baisser comme s'il se faisait réprimandé.

Mère : Vous étiez si proche ! Ça me fait mal au cœur de savoir qu'un si gentil garçon comme lui n'a pas de tes nouvelles ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a déménagé au Japon que tu dois perdre contact...

Suite à ces paroles le fils rétorqua agressivement.

Zelo : C'est lui qui ne répond pas !

Il prix 2 tartines de pains et claqua derrière lui la porte, mis ces chaussures et pris le chemin du lycée.

Une matinée avait passé et Zelo pensait aux paroles de sa mère, oui elle avait raison pour qu'il lui envoie une lettre mais la raison de son énervement venait du fait que Daehyun, depuis quelques semaines ne répondait à aucune de ces lettres. Depuis le déménagement soudain de Daehyun, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'envoyer une lettre par semaine et ceux jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

L'heure du déjeuner approchait, Zelo tenait compagnie à son meilleur ami, Yongguk, il lui faisait remarquer qu'il était beaucoup regardé par les filles de la classe et du lycée. Ils s'acièrent à une table du self.

Yongguk : Encore ce matin, j'ai vu un groupe de fille te regarder puis rire niaisement quand tu t'es retournée vers elles !

Zelo : Mais non, elles devaient se moquer de moi avec mon air de mal luné du matin !

Yongguk n'avait pas tort, son ami était d'une beauté parfaite et faisait craquer plus d'une fille. Pour cause, il en était tombé sous son charme mais ne voulait rien dire étant donné qu'il ne connaissait pas ses penchants, il pourrait fuir s'il apprenait qu'il était gay et donc préférait rester son ami.

Yongguk : Après les cours on va au karaoké !

Zelo : Pourquoi pas. J'en profiterais pour acheter une carte d'anniversaire à mon ami d'enfance.

La pause déjeuné se finissait quand le groupe d'amis se fit stopper par une fille de leur classe.

Fille : Excuse moi Zelo, je peux te demander quelque chose .

Zelo : Oui bien sûr, tu as oublié un de tes cahiers ? Tu veux que je te prête le mien ?

Fille : Non ce n'est pas ça, j'aurais aimé savoir si tu avais une adresse Facebook . Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour une amie !

Zelo : Facebook ?! Euh non, je n'ai pas désolé, j'en vois pas l'utilité.

Fille : Ha ... Excuse moi !

Elle partis en courant, rouge de honte et de gène.

Yongguk : Tu n'as même pas Facebook .! *rire moqueur* Et comment tu fais pour garder contact avec ton ami d'enfance, j'en entends tellement parler que tu dois bien avoir de ces nouvelles de temps en temps !

Zelo : Je lui envoie des lettres tout simplement.

Yongguk : Ça existe toujours ça ! Tu te complique la vie mon gars.

Yongguk n'avait encore une fois pas tort, pourquoi ne pas reprendre contact avec Daehyun par ce réseau social, puisqu'il répondait à aucune lettre.

Zelo : Tu pourras m'aider afin de m'inscrire, on ira au karaoké un autre soir !

Yongguk : Mais je voulais tellement y aller ! Tu me promets que si je t'aide on ira une autre fois alors !

Zelo : Oui je te promets, merci ! 

Le soir même, Zelo prit son ordinateur, s'inscrit sur Facebook à l'aide de son meilleur ami. Lui qui touchait rarement à son ordinateur, commençait à avoir du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de ce site.

C'était inespéré pour Yongguk, se retrouver seul, le soir, dans la chambre de la personne qui le faisait craquer avec un seul sourire.

Debout légèrement penché derrière Zelo qui étaient assis devant le bureau, Yongguk voyait s'agiter son ami contre la souris.

Yongguk : Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas réussir. Je vais te montrer.

Profitant de l'intimité qu'offrait la situation, Yonguk posa sa main sur celle de Zelo et bougea la sourit pour la diriger vers la barre de recherche du site internet.  
Légèrement surpris, le blondinet ne répondit pas au geste et continuait naïvement son affaire. C'est au bout de quelques clics, qu'ils ont trouvé le présumé ami d'enfance.

Zelo : Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je l'ajoute comme tu me l'as dit ? Mais s'il n'accepte pas, je fais quoi ?

Yongguk : Ho ! Tu te calmes, c'est qu'une invitation Facebook, tu ne le demande pas en mariage ! Pourquoi tu paniques autant ?

Zelo : J'ai peur qu'il ne veuille plus être mon ami. Ces derniers temps, je lui envoyais des lettres, mais je recevais aucune réponse. J'ai conclu par moi-même qu'il avait trouvé mieux à faire que répondre à quelqu'un qu'il ne voit pas.

Yongguk : Tu l'ajoutes simplement, s'il accepte tant mieux. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, eh bien... Tu vas le voir !

Zelo : Le voir ?! Mais ça ne va pas, il habite dans un autre pays que je connais pas, et je ne vais pas débarquer chez lui sans prévenir.

Yongguk : Oui mais si tu peux pas prévenir ?! En plus, c'est son anniversaire bientôt, vu que tu dois lui acheter une carte. Eh bien, au lieu de lui écrire une lettre minable, tu vas le voir, ça lui fera un beau cadeau, il faut avoir un peu d'audace dans la vie. Tu as son adresse, non ?

Zelo : Tu as raison ! J'en parle à ma mère dès demain. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi, tu es vraiment un ami. 

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que Yongguk rentra chez lui tard le soir, fier d'avoir aidé son coup de cœur.

Le lendemain, Zelo s'était permis de se lever à l'heure du déjeuner pour le week-end. À table, il avait lancé le sujet de la veille.

Zelo : je ne t'ai pas dit Maman, mais Daehyun ne me répond pas depuis un moment à mes lettres.

Mère : Comment se fait-il ? Vous vous êtes disputé peut-être !?

Zelo : ... Non, mais passons. Au lieu de lui envoyer une simple carte d'anniversaire, je pourrais aller chez lui pour marquer l'occasion .

Mère : Ça fait loin, tu ne trouves pas. Tu comptes-y aller comment, je te rappelle que je travaille beaucoup, je ne pourrais pas t'y emmener.

Zelo : Je peux prendre l'avion, c'est à seulement 1H30 de vol.

Mère : C'est non. Je n'ai pas les moyens, on n'a qu'un salaire.

Zelo : Je travaillerais pour payer les frais !

Mère : Fait comme tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te trouver un job.

Avant d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son meilleur ami, Zelo se connecta au réseau social. Yonguk lui avait expliqué brièvement son fonctionnement, il regardait ces notifications pour savoir si son ami avait accepté sa demande, mais rien, sauf une demande d'ami de Yongguk qu'il accepta. Au téléphone.

Zelo : Allô ! Tu devineras jamais.

Yongguk : Quoi donc ? Tu as l'air bien content.

Zelo : Ma mère est d'accord pour que j'aille voir Deahyun chez lui, mais pour ça, il faut que je me trouve un job pour payer le train. Tu sais pas comment je pourrais faire ?

Yongguk : Hum... Laisse-moi réfléchir. J'ai bien une idée, mais d'abord tu dois tenir ta promesse, on se fait un karaoké ce soir.

Zelo : Pas de souci, comme ça tu me parlera de ton idée !

Yongguk : Ouais, à ce soir, 20H en ville.

Heureux que tout aille sur les railles, Zelo s'enferma dans sa chambre, ouvrit le 2e tiroirs de son bureau, et sortit une de ses nombreuses lettres de Deahyun, le blondinet s'allongea sur son lit et se plongea tendrement entre les lignes.

_Mon Cher Zelo_

_Cela fait maintenant bien 5 ans que j'ai emménagé dans ma maison. Que le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression qu'hier encore nous jouions tous les deux au bord de la rivière, tu sais, là où nous allions nous baigner nu sans aucune pudeur, l'été. Tu ne savais pas nager et je me souviens que tu avais failli te noyer, mais je t'avais rattrapé et ramené sur l'herbe. Tu pleurais pire qu'un bébé, tu étais si mignon, tu m'avais pris dans tes bras en me remerciant « merci grand frère » que tu disais en séchant tes larmes. J'aimerais te reprendre dans mes bras en te consolant._

_Je t'embrasse mon petit frère de cœur._

_Daehyun_

C'est sur ces quelques lignes que Zelo s'était endormis et réveillé par sa mère pour dîner. Il engloutit son repas et partit en ville car il était déjà en retard.

Yongguk : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! J'ai failli prendre racine, tu faisais quoi ?!

Yongguk adossé devant l'entrée du karaoké s'était impatienté à l'idée de retrouver Zelo. Énervé contre ce dernier, sa colère redescendit vite, en effet, il fondait de plaisir à la vue du jeune homme essoufflé qui avait dû courir pour arriver au plus vite devant l'entrée du karaoké. Il avait commencé à transpirer et les quelque goûte de transpiration qui perlé le long de son visage rendait Yongguk plus qu'existait pour la suite de cette soirée entre hommes.

Zelo : Désolé du retard, je me suis assoupi et je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer mais ne perdons pas de temps et allons réserver notre salle.

La soirée battait de bon entrain, ils riaient, chantaient et buvaient. Yongguk ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant le talent de chant de Zelo. Mais lui aussi se défendait pas mal. Tous deux étaient vraiment passionné de musique et de danse. L'euphorie de la soirée dévergondait de plus en plus les deux hommes à chaque verres de soju.

Zelo : Tu m'avais parlé au téléphone de ton « idée », c'est quoi alors ?

Yongguk : J'ai une connaissance qui pourrait plus t'aider que moi à te trouver un job.

Zelo : Mais c'est super ! Comment je peux prendre contact avec cette personne ?

Yongguk : Je veux bien te donner son numéro à condition que tu me donnes un bisou !

Étonné par la demande de son ami, il accuse le coup de l'alcool. De même bien éméché, sans pudeur et naïvement il accepta sa demande. Mais c'est quand même avec une certaine crainte qu'il demanda...

Zelo : Mais un bisou comment que tu veux, pas sur la bouche quand même ?

Yongguk : Sur la joue, je ne voudrais pas te voler ton premier baiser.

Zelo : Qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer, j'ai déjà embrassé plein de fille !

Yongguk : J'attends …

Zelo était assis juste à côté de son ami sur la banquette du karaoké. Timidement il se rapproche de sa joue pour y poser un bisou. C'est au dernier moment que Yongguk tourne la tête pour lui voler un baiser.

Zelo eu un mouvement de recule sous l'effet de la surprise et restait bouche bée.

Yongguk : Ça ne devrait pas te gêner si ce n'est pas ton premier baiser !

Zelo bafouillant : Ouuu... Ou... Oui mais !

Ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer, Zelo prit le numéro sur bout de papier qu'avaient préparé Yongguk avant de fuir comme un lapin.

Yongguk : Att... Zelo.

Yongguk n'eut pas le temps de s'excuser que son ami venait de déguerpir.

Zelo venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre avec une tête pas possible, pire qu'a son habitude. L'alcool de la veille lui avait donné un mal de crâne monstre. Entre migraine et gueule de bois, un souvenir jaillis dans son esprit. Yongguk, son meilleur ami l'avait embrasser. Il souhaiter de toute ses forces que ce souvenir ne sois qu'un rêve.

Zelo : Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je suis un homme, lui aussi, pourquoi vouloir m'embrasser. C'était sûrement pour me taquiner... Oui ! C'est pour ça, ha ha... Il ne serais tout de même pas... Non ! Et puis il faut que je retrouve Daehyun, je dois lui dire que... Mais avant ça j'appel le numéro.

C'est la tête pleins de problème que Zelo composa le numéro sur son portable.

Zelo : Sa sonne c'est bon signe... Oui Allô ! Je me présente, je suis un ami de Bang Yongguk et il ma donné votre numéro car vous êtes plus en mesure de m'aider à trouver un emploie !

Himchan : Zelo, c'est ça ?! Yongguk m'a parlé de toi, et me vouvoie pas mon choux. Je m'appelle Kim Himchan, mais appel moi Himchan et bien sûr que je peux t'aider, mais il faut en discuter en face à face.

Zelo : Ha... Quand pouvons-no... puis-je te voir ?

Himchan : Tu es libre cette après-midi ?

Zelo : Oui certainement.

Himchan : Alors à 14H place de la mairie, je t'attendrais à l'entrée de la rue commercial.

Zelo : Très bien, merci beaucoup.

L'anxiété gagnais Zelo, pour se rassurer il ouvrit le 2éme tiroirs de son bureau et sortit une autre lettre de Daehyun pour ce rassurer et ce plonger entre les douces lignes de son ami.

_Mon petit frère adorée,_

_Comment vas-tu depuis ta rentrer au lycée ? As-tu réussi à te faire de nouveaux amis ? Je me souvient le mal que tu avais à parler avec les autres enfants en maternelle et primaire, tu es toujours aussi timide et attachant ? Tu étais sans arrêt collé à moi car j'étais le seul que tu connaissait vu qu'on étais voisin et que nos mères étaient de bonnes amies. Dans la cours, où que j'aille, tu étais derrière mon dos à tenir le bas de mon t-shirt avec deux doigts de peur que tu me perde. Un jour après être tombé dans la cours de maternelle, tu pleurais, et au lieu de réclamer ta maman ou ton doudou comme tout les autres enfants, tu me réclamais moi. Je réalise que j'étais comme ta mère ou ta petite amie à te protéger, je plaisante !_

_Bisous de ma famille et à bientôt, _

_Daehyun._

Rassuré et apaisé, le jeune homme finis de se préparer et pris le premier tram direction le centre ville. Pour une fois il étais en avance, 13H45, restais juste 15 minutes à attendre à l'entrée de la rue commercial qui donnait face à une rue plus sombre. Il regardais les gens passer et observait le ciel s'assombrir. De cette rue grisâtre sortait un homme à peine plus âgée que lui et s'approchait de lui avec assurance.

Himchan : Zelo ?

Zelo : Oui vous êtes, Himchan ?

Himchan : Bingo ! Arrête un peu tes formules de politesse et tout le tralala.* à voix basse * Hum, il a tout à fait le profil...

Le ciel devenait de plus en plus sombre et quelques goûtes de pluie commençais à se faire sentir.

Himchan : Bon vient, je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu pourras travailler si tu es d'accord.

Zelo : Bien sûr ! Il me faut absolument ce travail.

La facilité avec laquelle Zelo avait réussi à trouver un job l'amenait à se poser quelques questions. Mais quel genre de travail est-ce ? J'espère qu'il paye bien, j'ai besoin d'argent vite et rapidement.

Ils pénétraient dans la rue sombre et se retrouvaient devant un bâtiment flashi rose qui faisait contraste avec le reste de la rue. Une flèche lumineuse indiquait l'entrée qui était surplombé d'une pancarte « Boy X Boy »

Himchan : C'est ici, rentre. Yongguk n'est pas au courant de quel genre d'endroit il s'agit, je lui avait juste dit que j'avais monté ma petite affaire et n'a jamais posé plus de question.

Zelo : Où sommes nous ?

Himchan : Tu es bien naïf mon choux ! Mais j'aime ça et ça plais beaucoup aux clients. Tu es dans une maison close gay.

Zelo : Quoi ! Mais je vais pas travailler là dedans, je sais qu'il me faut de l'argent rapidement mais à ce point...

Himchan : Et justement, quel meilleur moyen de ce faire en un rien de temps, beaucoup d'argent que de vendre ton corps ?! Tu es grand, jeune et beau, tu es tout à fait le type d'homme qu'on recherche.

Zelo : Je ne suis même pas majeur ! Et je le répète, je ne vais pas vendre mon corps !

Himchan : Aucun problème pour ton âge, si tu ne dit pas que t'es mineur, personne pourra te contrôler, de plus tu ne reste pas longtemps.

Zelo : * à voix basse * Mais dans quoi je me suis fourré...

Voyant l'adolescent hésité face à cette argent facile, Himchan lui proposa de réfléchir à son offre quelques jours avant de donner sa décision.


End file.
